Sing For Me
by MusicalSensation
Summary: What would happen if Stars Hollow put on a talent show?
1. Another Fun One!

Thanks to everyone who left me nice reviews for "In Their Dreams." I decided to try my hand at this little fic. It's about what would happen if Stars Hollow ever put on a talent show. It takes place circa March of 2005. Just to cover the basis, Luke and Lorelai are a couple (although, I don't reference that fact in the first chapter), Dean is not in this story (whether he lives in SH is up to the you, as the readers), and Rory's love life will probably not be addressed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: If you go to the forums at TWoP I own "Shirtless!Luke" but that is all. That's only in thought, anyways. I own nothing. Nothing, I say! Nothing!

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter One.  
  
This little story takes place in the future. Not the far future, mind you. It's also not the "What the hell am I doing tomorrow?" future, either. This story takes place around spring of 2005. The place is Stars Hollow, Connecticut. It's a quirky town, with quirky inhabitant. These quirky people in their quirky town like to do quirky things. This is a story of one such example....  
  
"Quiet down, everyone. Quiet down," called out Taylor Doose from behind the podium. He started to bang on the podium with his tiny gravel.  
  
The volume of the room went down almost completely except for Lorelai Gilmore. She was in the middle of saying something to her daughter Rory (who was home for Spring Break) along the lines of, "...and that's when he went for my ass."  
  
Everyone turned around to look at her.  
  
Lorelai noticed the eyes on her and explained, "My ass. I mean not my ass. My donkey. Umm...I'm telling her about a dream I had. Someone tried to steal my donkey and..."  
  
"Lorelai, that's enough." Taylor yelled out. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to get this meeting started with."  
  
"Are you sure Taylor? I think more people are interested in my ass," Lorelai called out with some snickers from the townsfolk.  
  
Taylor was not amused. He ignored the laughter and continued on by saying, "Now that we had our weekly quota of vulgarity tonight, I think it's time to move on with this meeting. Miss Patty has some very exciting news she wants to share."  
  
Taylor went to take his seat on the stage and Miss Patty went up to the podium. "Hello, everyone," she said. "I have some great news to share. With the permission of the city council and with the support of everyone in town, the '23rd Annual Stars Hollow Talent Showcase' will take place in exactly two weeks."  
  
Just then everyone in the room started talking out loud.  
  
"How did you manage to talk the council into the idea, Patty?" called out Babette, "especially after what happened three years ago."  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was Taylor who said that there would never be another talent show unless it was over his dead body," said Andrew.  
  
"Now just a minute," said Taylor at the sound of hearing his name, "first of all, I never said 'over my dead body' and second I think we all need to just take what happened at the last talent show and learn from it."  
  
"I bet Kirk doesn't want to remember it," yelled out Babette.  
  
"Can we not talk about this," screamed out Kirk.  
  
"See. The poor boy's traumatized."  
  
"I'm not traumatized, I just rather not think about it."  
  
"How long did it take you to get those tomato stains out of your clothes?" Rory asked him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he replied.  
  
"Anyway," said Miss Patty, "You can start by signing up for the show right after the meeting is over. Feel free to do whatever you want. Singing, dancing, poetry..."  
  
"No rapping," Taylor called out.  
  
"Damn, that was what I was going to do," called out Luke Danes from his seat.  
  
"This is not time to make jokes, Luke. Especially since you'll never participate in anything."  
  
"And I'm proud of that fact, Taylor."  
  
"Miss Patty, please continue."  
  
"Thank you, Taylor," she said. "Anyway, I hope you all will sign up. If you need any help with chorography just let me know."  
  
With that, Miss Patty sat back down and Taylor took his position at the podium.  
  
"Now, I would like to address the issue of prohibiting dog owners from walking their dogs after dark."  
  
"What?" called out Luke.  
  
"It's just not safe."  
  
"You're kidding. They're just dogs and they're on leashes. Who cares when people walk them."  
  
"It's unsafe and unsanitary."  
  
"What happened, Taylor? Did a much of dogs jump you one night. So now everyone has to suffer?"  
  
"How long do you think this argument's going to take," Rory asked Lorelai.  
  
"I'd say till Taylor starts to cry like a little girl, and with any luck, that could happen soon," Lorelai told her.  
  
"I brought some M&M's. You want some?"  
  
"You are my daughter."  
  
Lorelai and Rory ate their M&M's while they (and the rest of the town) watched Luke and Taylor argue.

* * *

After the meeting was over, a large group of people went up to sign up for the talent show. "So what movie should we reenact this year?" Lorelai asked Rory.  
  
"How about Paul Newman's last scene in 'Road to Perdition' where he and Tom Hanks are all standing in the rain and Paul Newman's like 'I'm glad it was you' and Tom Hanks kills him."  
  
"Hmm...But what if it doesn't rain?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Excuse me, I have to sign up," Kirk said to them as he pushed his way forward.  
  
"Kirk, you're signing up? Even after what happened three years ago?" Rory asked him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
"Besides, the past is past and I am a performer at heart."  
  
"What are you going to do, Kirk?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Ah, I don't know yet." He walked away and went to sign up.  
  
"Some performer he is."  
  
A thought crossed Rory's mind, "Oh, I need to tell Lane about this. She and the band will want to play."  
  
"Good idea. I wonder if Mrs. Kim will go to watch them?"  
  
"I doubt it. She's still referring to Zach and Brian as 'Sarah' and 'Annie'."  
  
"Well, you never know. This show could be something we never forget."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"We'll see. Maybe we'll find out that someone in this very town has talent."  
  
"That would be shocking"  
  
"Wouldn't it?"  
  
Lorelai and Rory signed up and headed home. It was time to figure out what movie scene they could wow the town of Stars Hollow with. Maybe not wow the town, but at least amuse themselves with. Either way, they had a lot of thinking to do. 


	2. Fighting Over Norma and Margo

Special thanks you to scubaluver who pointed out a bad grammatical mistake in the first chapter (I can't spell sometimes. I make no lie of this). "Leeches" would have made a pretty interesting storyline. And thanks to KinoFille who started talking about this topic first at TwoP. As for this chapter, it's mostly filler. I'll make a longer and more productive chapter soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I got nothin'.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"We could do the 'Jive talkers' bit from 'Airplane'," Rory mentioned as she and Lorelai walked over to Luke's for breakfast.  
  
"Or that scene from 'The Pirate' when Judy Garland throws everything in the room at Gene Kelly. We can buy a whole bunch of lamps and picture frames and start throwing them at each other," Lorelai said enthusiastically.  
  
"I don't think that will work. Plus, you might hurt me and I would be forced to call one of those child protection services on you, mommy dearest."  
  
"Oh! 'Mommy Dearest' is a thought."  
  
"We are not doing a scene from 'Mommy Dearest'."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
They were still talking about movie scenes when they entered Luke's.  
  
"Sunset Blvd," Rory said.  
  
"What scene?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"The scene were Norma and Joe are watching one of her old movies and she does that line 'we didn't need words. We had faces."  
  
"I would be great doing that scene."  
  
"I wanted to be Norma"  
  
"Honey, you were made for the role of Joe."  
  
"In that case, I'm taking back the suggestion."  
  
"What'll you have?" asked Luke as he appeared at their table.  
  
"We'll hello to you too," responded Lorelai.  
  
"Hi, what'll you have," Luke asked grumpily.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll have pancakes and bacon with a side of twenty cups of coffee," said Lorelai.  
  
"And I'll have French toast with sausage with a side of fifteen cups of coffee."  
  
"One day you'll be able to down 'em like me," Lorelai said sympathetically to her.  
  
"I just wish it would happen sooner rather than later."  
  
"Right. I just go and get started on your food," Luke said rolling his eyes and heading into the back.  
  
"Thanks Luke," Rory called out as he walked away.  
  
"Hey, hon. I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Luke about something," Lorelai said as she got out of her seat.  
  
"Okay, just don't make out over my food. I want to enjoy my breakfast."  
  
At that Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked into the back room of the diner. Luke was there pulling something off the shelve when Lorelai appeared.  
  
"Hey, mister. This is a stick up. I want all your money and I want you to get it for me naked." Lorelai said with her hand covering her month to give it that mumbled sound."  
  
"So do you want me to get the money while I'm naked or would you rather me get the money first and then get naked?" he asked her.  
  
"Hmm, either way you'll be naked at some point, so whatever's more comfortable for you," she told him as she went to give him a kiss. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, "he said. "I'm just getting irritated by all the talent show talk that's going on. Taylor was bugging me to put up signs and he knows I won't do it, but for some reason he is relentless in asking me anyways. Then Patty came in and started asking me to put up signs and Kirk wanted me to put up some sign about him doing a 'feat never seen before in Stars Hollow' whatever that means and I'm just tired of it."  
  
"Aw, you poor thing. Well just think of it this way. At least they aren't asking you do participate.  
  
"Only if they have a death wish."  
  
"You're so sexy when you threaten the lives of innocent towns people."  
  
"Thanks." They looked at each other and he pulled her in and gave her a long kiss. They pulled apart breathlessly.  
  
"So, yeah. I'm uhhh...going to go back to Rory.  
  
"Okay. I'll be out soon."  
  
"Okay." She smiled at him and went back and sat down.  
  
"So," Rory asked, "what'cha talk about?"  
  
"Oh, you know...stuff," Lorelai said coyly.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, Luke liked my idea of reenacting the mountaintop sword fight scene from 'The Princess Bride'. He thinks you would make a great Inigo Montoya."  
  
"He did not."  
  
"Yeah, well you can't blame me for trying."  
  
"Aha, 'All About Eve'."  
  
"Okay, but you're Eve."  
  
"Stop making me characters. I wanted to be Margo."  
  
"Honey, I am Margo Channing. You are so Eve."  
  
"No way. Okay, why don't we pick a movie where the characters are equally eccentric. Or at least where I can play someone that you don't want to play."  
  
"Fine." They were silent for a moment. "So," went Lorelai, "any ideas?"  
  
"No," said Rory, looking down at the table lost in thought.  
  
This was going to be harder than they thought.  



	3. A Tale Of Two Crazy Old Broads

Disclaimer: I own some fabulous head of hair, but that's all.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rory and Lane were sitting on the front porch of the Gilmore house eating some ice cream. Lane had just finished telling Rory about the last time she talked to Dave.  
  
"I don't know," Lane said. "It's just so hard to keep a long distance relationship going. I really miss him but sometimes I think maybe I should just let it go."  
  
"You're thinking about breaking up with Dave?" Rory asked surprised. Rory knew that it was possible for Lane and Dave to call it quits at some point but she was still surprised when she heard Lane say it.  
  
"I don't want to break up with him but he's in California and I'm in Stars Hollow and what if he meets some ultra cool girl who digs the same kind of music he does. I don't want him to feel like he's missing out because of me."  
  
"No guy who's with you is missing out on anything, Lane. And Dave would be crazy if he thought he could find a girl with better taste in music then you."  
  
"Thanks. I just..." Lane pauses for a moment and looks out straight ahead. "I just need time to think about it some more." Lane stands up and looks at Rory. "I think I'm going to head on back to the apartment. The guys wanted to talk about what song we should play at the showcase," she tells her.  
  
"Okay. I'll call you later."  
  
Lane smiled almost halfheartedly and walked off.  
  
Rory went into the house where she saw Lorelai in the living room with a bunch of wigs and costume type of junk laying out everywhere.  
  
Lorelai sees Rory come and she quickly puts on a blonde wig. She stands up, looks at Rory and says in a high pitched voice, "I caaaan't stand him."  
  
"We are not reenacting 'Singing in the Rain'," Rory told her.  
  
"Ah, come on. Lina Lamont is a classic."  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine. This wig is too curly for Lina Lamont anyway." Just then Lorelai saw a pink hair bow in the pile of junk and placed it on her blonde wig.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I know what we can do," screamed out Lorelai.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, "If you suggest 'The Old Man and the Sea' one more time I swear I'll disown you as my mother. I will never play the role of a fish. Never."  
  
"Come on, that was a good idea. Luke would even let us borrow his fishing equipment and I could throw a rope to you and you place it in your mouth and flop around."  
  
Rory just stares at her.  
  
"Well, that's not what I was going to suggest, anyways." Lorelai grabs a darker wig and hands it to Rory. Rory takes the wig and looks at it.  
  
"What am I suppose to with this?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Put it on," Lorelai told her.  
  
Rory placed the dark wig on her head and glanced at Lorelai. "Okay, now what?" she asked.  
  
Lorelai with her blonde wig went over to Rory and took her by the arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory was getting annoyed.  
  
"Just sit down."  
  
Rory sat down. "Okay, I'm sitting. Now what."  
  
Lorelai smiled at her. Then her faced turned serious. She starts to sing, "I written a letter to daddy and sent it to heaven above..."  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! 'Whatever happened to Baby Jane? You're Baby Jane and I'm Blanche. I love it'," Rory shouted.  
  
"Yeah, so now we both get to play crazy old broads."  
  
"It's the greatest idea you ever heard."  
  
"Even better then when we played out random scenes from 'The Searchers'?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe that this is even better then that."  
  
"Wow, well now that we picked out our movie, we just have to pick out a scene."  
  
"How about the scene with the dead bird."  
  
"We could but I think PETA would come after us."  
  
"How about the final scene at the beach."  
  
"Easy for you. You'll just lay there."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hee," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"What?" Rory looked at her, trying to figure out what she was laughing about.  
  
"I was just thinking about the crazy ass make job I'm going to have as Baby Jane. I wonder if Luke will ever want to kiss me ever again."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Or maybe Luke's into crazy old broads. If that's the case, you're perfect for each other."  
  
"You're so not funny."  
  
"Aren't I, though?"  
  
Rory took her wig off and went off to her room. She turned around and Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Really mature, mom."  
  
"Yeah, well I do have Joan Crawford as my daughter. Hey, I guess this means we can do scenes from 'Mommy Dearest' next year."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You never let me have any fun."  
  
"Goodnight, Betty," Rory called out to her.  
  
"Goodnight, Joan," Lorelai responded.  
  
Lorelai took off her wig and looked at it. She placed back on top of the pile. She head up the stairs humming the tune to 'I Written a Letter to Daddy.'

* * *

Author's note: I always wanted to see "Whatever Happened to Baby Jane" reference on Gilmore Girls in a over the top way. I love that movie. In case you don't get the references, Betty is Betty Davis (who played Baby Jane) and as mentioned earlier Joan Crowford played Blanche. I recommend this movie to everyone. Make sure to watch it with a friend because it's just so funny. Hell, it's not even a comedy. "I Written a Letter to Daddy" was a song that Baby Jane sang when she was a child performer and later as an adult in an unforgettable scene.  
  
Author's Note #2: There actually is a point to the whole Rory/Lane conversation. Stay tuned. 


	4. The 'Amazing Kirk' and Other Surprises

A short chapter. You been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the owner of my own vanity. Yet, I'm very humble about it. In other words, I got nothin'.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Four  
  
About a week had past and everyone in town had been talking about the talent showcase. A person couldn't walk ten feet without seeing signs up or actually seeing someone practicing some crazy routine outside.  
  
This irritated Luke to no end.  
  
He was wiping down a table in the diner when Kirk burst through the doors.  
  
"Luke," he shouted.  
  
"What Kirk," Luke yelled back. "And never yell in my diner."  
  
"Sorry," Kirk said slightly quieter. "I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"I'm not putting your sign up, Kirk."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you to put the sign up. At least it's not the same sign. I made a brand new one."  
  
Kirk hold up a brand new sign that now says, 'The Amazing Kirk is no longer attempting to do a feat never before seen in Stars Hollow due to an outbreak of paper cuts.'  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"I realized that I got a lot of people's hopes up for a great show and now that I had my unfortunate accident I feel the need to let them know."  
  
"I'm not putting this sign up, Kirk."  
  
"But Luke, this sign not only let's people know that they won't see the 'Amazing Kirk' but it also let's them know that they can still see me do a variety of other acts at the talent show. I juggle Luke. Did you know that?"  
  
"That's great. Now get out."  
  
"Luke don't deny the people this knowledge," Kirk yelled back to him as Luke pushed him out. "Don't deny them their joy," he called out before the door closed behind him.  
  
Luke went back to wiping the counter when Lane came through the doors. "Hey Luke," she said to him.  
  
"Hey Lane," he said back. "Good thing you're here. Listen, can you watch the place for a few minutes. I need to go upstairs and make a couple of phone calls.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks. Call me down if you need me."  
  
Luke went upstairs leaving Lane to tend to the diner. There were only a couple of people there and neither one needed anything so she just stood behind the counter tapping two spoons together.  
  
The couple got up from their table and the man threw a few dollars down on it. They left the diner leaving Lane by herself. That was something she had gotten used to, especially within the last year.  
  
Lane noticed that Luke needed some more napkins so she walked into the back room to grab some. She opened up a box and picked up a handful. That's when she heard the sound of the bell from the door ringing; implicating that someone was there to get something. She took the napkins and walked back to check on the customer.  
  
Except it wasn't a customer.  
  
Lane's eyes grew open wide.  
  
"Dave," she whispered.  
  
"Hey Lane," Dave said back to her.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short and light on the funny. Plot movement, people. Plot movement.  
  



	5. Girls Who Can't Get The Words Out

Disclaimer: I own a fabulous wardrobe, but I do not own these characters.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lane asked him. Dave stood still in front of the door. His hands were in his pockets and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"My parents wanted me home for Spring Break so I..."  
  
"I thought Spring Break was over," Lane interrupted, remembering that Rory had started school a couple days earlier.  
  
"In California we started this week."  
  
"Oh," she said. There was a brief moment of silence. "I missed you," she finally got out.  
  
He finally looked up at her, "I missed you, too."  
  
They looked at each other for what seemed like forever before she went out from behind the counter and hugged him tightly. They pulled apart. Just then they heard the bell go off from the door. An older man came in and Dave backed away a bit.  
  
"I better go, but I'll stop by your place tonight," he said to her.  
  
"Okay. Um, Dave," she called out.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I, umm, I...I'll see you later."  
  
He smiled at her and left. Lane took a deep breath and went over to the older gentleman.  
  
"What can I get you," she asked him

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dragonfly...  
  
Lorelai was at the front desk with Michel looking over bookings when the phone rang.  
  
"Are you going to get that," Lorelai asked Michel.  
  
"I rather not," he replied.  
  
"Michel, answer the phone."  
  
"But why. It is never for me."  
  
"Because if you don't answer the phone now you will soon be receiving lots and lots of calls from the unemployment agency."  
  
Michel took that as a sign to do his job and he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Dragonfly Inn. This is Michel," he answered. "She's very busy right now. Well, hold on and I'll see if I can track her down."  
  
He placed the receiver on the desk and went back to looking through the book.  
  
"Who's the call for," Lorelai asked him.  
  
"You."  
  
"What? You were just going to let me stand here without telling me I had a call."  
  
"I thought you would think it was funny."  
  
Lorelai grabbed the receiver off the desk and gave Michel a dirty look.  
  
"Hello, this is Lorelai," she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey," Luke said when she answered.  
  
"Hey Luke." She said pleased that he called.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were stopping by tonight."  
  
"Ah, you wanted to get the chains out and ready."  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there around 8."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then. And Luke..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...I...never mind."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye," he said back to her and she hung up the phone.  
  
She stared at the desk for a minute contemplating what she had really wanted to say to Luke before she stopped herself. They had been dating for almost eight months and neither one had said it to the other yet.  
  
You know..."It."  
  
The big "It"  
  
The big three worded "It" of all three worded "Its"  
  
Yeah, that "It"  
  
Lorelai sighed to herself and looked over at Michel. He had been looking at her the whole time.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Did the diner man say something that bothered you?"  
  
"No, Michel. And stop staring at me when I'm on the phone. It's freaks me out."  
  
Lorelai walked away from the desk and stepped outside and stood in front of the door. It was the place where Luke first kissed her. She stood there for a brief moment before leaning back against the wall next to the door. She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her looking out.  
  
She knew it was time.

* * *

Author's Note: Hee!  
  
Real Author's Note: To clarify the timeline structure going on in this fic...I said Luke and Lorelai have been dating for nearly eight months. This fic takes place in March of 2005 which means they started "officially dating" circa end of July or sometime in August because someone (Lorelai) freaked out and needed time to "think" (Yeah, good thing I didn't write my FF about that, right?). And no, they haven't said the "I love you's" because I think it would take time for them to say it.  
  
Real Author's Note #2: I have no idea how the Spring Break system works in California but what the hell, for the sake of the story it's that week.  



	6. That's What They Say

Thanks for all the good reviews! I really appreciate them  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of value.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It was almost 8:00 and Lorelai was just about to come upon Luke's. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She stopped in front of the door to the diner and took in a deep breath before heading in. She had every intention of finally letting Luke know just how much she...well, lets leave that to her to disclose.  
  
Lorelai opened the door and looked around. Luke was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Luke," she called out. There was no response.  
  
"Luke, are you here. It's Lorelai and I standing in your diner with the windows open completely naked." There was still no response.  
  
"Luke, if you don't come here within the next 15 seconds I'm leaving and going out to find the next available diner guy to have his way with me." She heard some rustling upstairs finally  
  
"Geez, Lorelai hold on I'll be there in a second," Luke shouted.  
  
"I thought that would work," she said to herself.  
  
She poured herself a cup of coffee that was still out. No doubt left out for her and sat down at the counter. She was taking a sip when Luke finally came downstairs.  
  
"And they say women are the ones that take forever getting ready," Lorelai said to him while examining how good he looked.  
  
"Who exactly says that?" he asked.  
  
"You know...'they'?"  
  
"And who are 'they'?  
  
"The people who say everything."  
  
"Yeah, anyways," he stopped and looked at her, "you look great."   
  
"That's what they say."  
  
She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss. It was only meant to be a short little peck but it turned into a long, intense kiss. That's how it usually was with Luke and Lorelai. Most of their kisses are meant to be short and sweet but somehow they can never force themselves to pull apart. Sometimes it seems like it's a competition to see who will pull apart first.  
  
In this round it was Luke.  
  
"Why don't we go on upstairs and have dinner," he said to her, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, okay. We can do that," she replied back.  
  
He took her hand and led her upstairs. He opened the door and they entered. Lorelai noticed one red rose on the table with her name on it.  
  
"You bought me rose," she took the rose off the table and looked at him. "You know, Mr. Danes, you sure do have a romantic streak."  
  
"Yeah, just don't tell anyone," he told her while trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Never. I don't want a bunch of women finding out about you. They might try and woo you away from me."  
  
"Woo me away?"  
  
"Yes, I said woo. It's a sure sign of the effect that you have on me. You get me to say words like 'woo'."  
  
"Say the women that says 'HoCho'." Just then the phone rings.  
  
"See, word must have gotten out about you already. Now you're going to get calls from random women trying to woo you."  
  
"That must be it. Hold on a sec."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Luke went off to answer the phone. Lorelai took a seat at the table and her eyes started to wonder around the room. She was contemplating the significance of the singing 'Be Happy' bass when she caught sight of the guitar.  
  
It was the first time she ever really noticed it before.  
  
Well, that's not entirely true. For all the many times Lorelai had been up in Luke's apartment it was the first time she really realized that Luke owned a guitar. She had seen the guitar before but never gave it any thought. People like to have random objects up on display in their homes and Luke isn't any different. However, the thought of Luke having a guitar was so intriguing to her. She started to wonder if he played. Or maybe it was something he always wanted to try but never had time to learn.  
  
Lorelai was still thinking about it when Luke hung up the phone.  
  
"Sorry, that was Liz. She wanted to tell me about her and TJ's trip to Vermont with the Renaissance Fair and how TJ almost got into a fight with one of the Fruit Ice people. Apparently, the guy said something about TJ's tights and TJ took it very personal."  
  
"People should learn not to demean a man and his tights. Hey Luke, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you have a guitar? I mean not 'why do you have it' but is there a reason you have it. You never said anything about playing it and I never really noticed it before."  
  
Luke looked slightly uncomfortable with the question. "Uh, no reason," he said.  
  
"Oh, because I was just wondering. I figured you just had it for show or something."  
  
"You figured that?" He asked slightly irritated.  
  
"Well, you don't seem like the kind of guy who sits around in his apartment and practices Hendrix." Lorelai said, trying to dig herself out of that whole.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"I mean, maybe you are. You just never mentioned it."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Lorelai stood with her arms crossed and Luke stood with his hands in his pocket. Luke finally let out a sigh and said, "My dad bought it for me."  
  
"Oh," was all Lorelai could say.  
  
"When I was sixteen for my birthday. I had asked for a new skateboard but my dad was never a big fan of my skateboarding through town because I would go in front of Taylor's a lot and leave scuff marks all over the sidewalk. So he bought me a guitar. I ignored it for the first few weeks but one day I picked it up and well..." he stopped talking for a moment to think about what he says. "...I don't really play. It's more of a hobby I used to have. I just keep it around for sentimental reasons."  
  
"Wow, Luke. I didn't know." Lorelai looked at him. It was always hard for Luke to talk about his life. Whenever he let her know something it just showed her how much he truly cared for her.  
  
"Yeah, well...uh, you wanna eat?"  
  
"Yeah, always."  
  
"Okay." He went over to the stove and took out the lasagna he had made and placed it on the counter. Lorelai sat down and Luke came over to her with a plate and placed her food in front of her.  
  
Luke sat down at the other side of the table and Lorelai looked up from her plate to him.  
  
"Do you sing?"  
  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Do you sing? When some people play guitar they like to sing too. I was just curious to know if you sang."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Not really? So, is that a yes?"  
  
"No, it's a 'not really'."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it if you do, I'm just ask..."  
  
"I don't see while you're pushing the subject." Luke was starting to get upset.  
  
"I'm not pushing the subject. I'm sorry if I just want to know something new about you. God, Luke. You get so upset over little things."  
  
"I'm not getting upset over little things," he yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that you ask too many questions."  
  
Lorelai stood up from her chair.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I do it because, oh I don't know...we're dating."  
  
It was Luke's turn to stand up.  
  
"You know, I wish you would respect the fact that there are certain things that I don't want to talk about. You just push and push and push because for some reason you think you have a right to know everything," he yelled out.  
  
Lorelai looked hurt by that comment. Luke regretted saying it as soon as he said it.  
  
"Lorelai.." he started.  
  
"No, you're right," she said trying to hold back tears. "I am pushy and I'm sorry I bother you so much with questions. My mistake."  
  
Lorelai, I'm sor..."  
  
"I'm going to go," she cut him off.  
  
"I didn't mean it. Listen to me..."  
  
"I did and you're right. Goodnight, Luke."  
  
Lorelai grabbed her purse and left leaving her rose and Luke alone in his apartment. She walked home and started to cry as soon as she sat down on the couch. 


	7. Trying Times

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I sell them to HBO so we could get some fun scenes. And by 'fun' I mean.... Wait... sorry; the rating of this story is PG- 13. Too Bad! You'll just have to use your imaginations. So, what I'm trying to say is that I do not own these characters.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Lorelai sat down on the couch with tears in her eyes. She was upset but she wasn't sure if she was more upset over what Luke had said to her or the fact that he was the one to say them. She decided she was equally upset over it and when the phone rang and the voice on the answering machine turned out to be Luke's; she knew that the only thing she wanted to do was ignore the call.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai. It's me. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. Just let me make it up to you. Call me back. Okay. Bye."   
  
He hung up and she went over to the machine and erased the massage. Lorelai was far to upset to talk to Luke and let him slide by with only an apology. And to think, tonight was going to be the night she told him that she lo...well, she didn't want to think about that at the moment.  
  
Just then the phone rang again. Lorelai figured it was Luke and waited for the answering machine to pick up.  
  
"Hey mom, where are you? I guess I'll just call back lat..."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said, running up to the phone.  
  
"Hey, what took to so long?" Rory asked on the other end.  
  
"I decided to let the machine pick up my calls tonight."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound upset."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."  
  
"Weren't you suppose to see Luke tonight?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I saw Luke."  
  
"Did something happen between you two?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What happened, mom?" Rory asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and told Rory everything that had happened.  
  
"I don't understand why he would get so upset over you asking about his guitar? I mean you're not the FBI."  
  
"I know, but it's Luke and Luke for whatever reason doesn't like to share. Teachers must have dreaded him in Kindergarten."  
  
"Well, maybe if you talk to him..."  
  
"No, I'm not going to be the one who caves in. He had no right to get that upset with me."  
  
"He said he was sorry."  
  
"But what if it happens again, Rory. I can't go my whole life having Luke get mad at me because I ask him simple questions. No, he has to realize that if he's in this relationship for the long run compromises have to be made."  
  
"Wow," Rory said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You as so in lov..."  
  
"Don't say it, I'm far to angry with him right now."  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"I know what you're saying and I'll telling you I don't want to think about it right now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was an odd silence and neither Lorelai nor Rory liked odd silences so Lorelai finally broke it.  
  
"So, are you still coming home early this weekend?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming right after my class on morning class on Friday. That way we can have a dress rehearsal of 'Baby Jane' in the living room."  
  
"Okay, great. I can't wait."  
  
"Yeah, and I told Paris about the talent show and I think she wants to see it."  
  
"Really? I never took Paris as a talent show type of girl."  
  
"Me neither, but she said she wanted to do a paper on the mental state of small towns so she really wants to come."  
  
"Well, she'll have all the case studies she needs here."  
  
"That's what I told her."  
  
Just then Rory's call waiting went off.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm getting another call can you hold on?"  
  
"Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower and head off to bed."  
  
"Okay, well then I call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, goodnight sweets."  
  
"Goodnight mom. Oh, and mom..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Everything with Luke is going to be okay."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
  
With that Lorelai hung up and headed upstairs.  
  
Rory pushed a button on her phone and switched over to the other line.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Hey Rory," the voice said.  
  
"Lane, hi."  
  
"Are you busy? Because if you're busy I can call back later," Lane said.  
  
"No, I'm not busy. What's up?"  
  
"It's just uhhh..." Lane paused for a second.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Dave's back," Lane blurted out.   
  
"What? Dave's back? Seriously. When? Where? How?"  
  
"Today. At Luke's. Airplane."  
  
"He took an airplane to Luke's. I had no idea he had that kind of connections."  
  
"No, I saw him today. He stopped by Luke's to see me after he got off from his flight."  
  
"Wow, how is he?"  
  
"He's good. He looks great. He's very tanned."  
  
"Well, California will do that."  
  
"Yeah." Lane didn't sound as contented as Rory would have thought she would upon hearing that Dave was back.  
  
"Lane, are you okay," she finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Dave's back, I'm just surprised and happy, but surprised."  
  
"Surprised, yeah. Okay, I was just wondering because last time we talked..."  
  
Lane cut her off. "Yeah, well I just want to see how things are right now with us. I guess I just feel bad about thinking that stuff a few days ago and all of a sudden he just appears here."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I missed him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sorry for rambling on about this, I'm sure you have your own stuff to worry about."  
  
"No, my life is pretty much on cruise control now, but between you and my mother I'm content with living vicariously through you guys."  
  
"Thanks Rory."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just for listening."  
  
"We're friends, you don't need to thank me."  
  
"I know, but this past year or so it's just been..." Lane drifted off.  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"It's just...it's been an adjustment not having a mother and best friend around all the time."  
  
Rory wasn't really sure of what to say to that. She opened her mouth to say something but Lane beat her to the punch.  
  
"I'm going to go," she said.  
  
"Oh, okay," was all Rory could say.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. And I'll be home on Friday for the talent show so we can talk then too."  
  
"Okay, that would be great. Goodnight Rory.."  
  
"Bye Lane."  
  
Rory hung up the phone. She sat down on her bed and grabbed one of her books. She opened the book to the page that was book marked and attempted to read it. After five minutes of basically staring at the same sentence, she closed the book and turned off her lights to try and get some sleep.  
  
Try, being the operative word. 


	8. Arwen vs Eowyn or Mick vs Keith

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my good looks. And my modesty.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The next morning Lane got up and the first think she heard was the sound of Zach and Brian arguing over something. They always argued in the morning. It was like a ritual for them. They either argue over the remote control or who got to eat the last of the 'Frosted Flakes.' This morning, however, it was about about something different.  
  
"No way, dude. There is absolutely no way," Zack yelled at Brian.  
  
"Why not? Gil's got his kid's birthday party and he has to be there," Brian said back to him.  
  
"I don't care, but I'm not going to play with anyone else. Especially not him."  
  
"What are you guys fighting about," Lane asked as she exited her bedroom.  
  
Zack and Brian exchanged looks.  
  
"Nothing," Brian replied.  
  
"I don't believe you. Who do you want to play with us, Brian?" Lane asked.  
  
Brian took a deep breath before saying, "Dave."  
  
"Oh," Lane said, "Dave wants to play with us?"  
  
"Yeah, at the talent showcase," Zack told her.  
  
"Okay, well. Why not? He can play with us if he wants," Lane said not sure if she was fully convinced of this herself.  
  
"But he ditched us.. I don't want someone playing with the band that leaves and feels like he can come back whenever they want. We are not 'Van Halen' with the revolving members, Lane."  
  
"Zack, it's just one stupid talent show. Gil can't play so let's just let Dave take his place. It's only one night. No big deal," she said.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not talking to him. He's Keith Richards and I'm Mick Jagger and I choose not to talk to him right now."  
  
"Okay, Zack. You don't have to talk to him. Just don't let it effect the way you play." Lane turned around and headed into the bathroom to get ready for work. She had to be at Luke's by ten for her shift. When she left the apartment Zack and Brian had already immersed themselves into a new argument.  
  
"Arwen was way hotter than Eowyn," Brian called out.  
  
"No way, Eowyn knew how to kick some ass. She was hotter," Zack yelled back.  
  
"That's only because you like blondes"  
  
Lane rolled her eyes and left for Luke's. When she arrived she saw Miss Patty leaving.  
  
"Hi Miss Patty," she said.  
  
"Oh Lane, Hello Dear. Are you working today?" Miss Patty asked her.  
  
"Yeah, from ten to three thirty."  
  
"Well good luck dealing with Luke today."  
  
"Why do you say that," asked Lane.  
  
"He's been in a bad mood all morning."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Kirk asked her a refill of coffee and Luke kicked him out."  
  
"He just asked him a refill? Well, it is Kirk maybe he did something else to annoy Luke."  
  
"I was there the whole time. Kirk for once did nothing wrong and he still got yelled out. Poor boy is going to have a psychologist bill longer then Liza's."  
  
Miss Patty walked off and Lane went into the diner.  
  
Lane looked around. There were only a couple of people there, which was odd because ten o'clock was usually more crowded than that. Maybe Luke had scared them all off.  
  
Speaking of Luke, he was nowhere in sight.  
  
Lane put on her apron and picked up a pot of coffee and started refilling the cups of the people who were still there.  
  
Luke was actually upstairs. He had to cool himself down because he realized he was losing his temper far too easily with his customers today. He started pacing around his apartment. He picked up the phone and then placed it back down. He did that about twelve times before he finally decided to head back downstairs. He saw Lane refilling the cups of a man sitting by the door. Lane saw him come downstairs. "Hi Luke," she said to him.  
  
"Hey Lane," he said back.  
  
Lane went over to the counter and placed the coffee pot down. She didn't want to pry but she curious to know what was wrong with Luke.  
  
"Umm, Luke," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. He looked a little dazed and his eyes were looking toward the door.  
  
"I was just wondering if you are okay? I mean, if you need me to work extra time today so you can rest or anything, I can."  
  
Luke was still staring ahead but he finally turned and looked in Lane's direction.  
  
"Oh, uh...no, I'm fine. It's just been a long morning," he said.  
  
He walked past her and said, "I'll be in the back taking stock, if you need me."  
  
"Okay," she responded.  
  
It didn't take long for Lane to figure out what was wrong with Luke. Lorelai hadn't shown up at all that afternoon.

* * *

In fact, Lorelai wouldn't leave the Dragonfly at all that day.  
  
"Hey," Sookie said to her rather chirpy. "Wanna go over to Luke's to get some coffee? It's almost time for our lunch break."  
  
"Umm, no. Why don't we eat here for lunch today," Lorelai said not wanting to explain why she didn't want to go to Luke's but knowing that Sookie was going to ask anyway.  
  
"You don't want to go to Luke's? Why not? You go to Luke's everyday."  
  
"Yeah, well I just don't feel like going today."  
  
"Did something happen between you two," asked Sookie concerned.  
  
Lorelai let out a sigh. "We had a fight last night and I don't feel like seeing him right now."  
  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. Are you okay."  
  
"I'm fine, I just.... I just don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Sookie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Okay, I understand. I'll have something whipped up for us in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Sookie."  
  
Lorelai went over to the front desk and started rummaging through paperwork. It was no use. She couldn't concentrate. She stood there looking straight over at the front door. It looked as if she was just waiting for him to burst through the doors. She finally gave up on her staring contest with the door and headed back toward the kitchen.

* * *

Author's Note: Arwen and Eowyn are characters from "Lord of the Rings." If you haven't read the book or seen the movie you should. It's the best 1200 hours you'll ever spend doing something.   



	9. The Produce Guy Who Recites Poetry

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sparkling personality. In other words, I don't own these characters.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
On Thursday morning Lorelai woke up and went downstairs to make a cup of coffee. She hadn't been sleeping particularly well since her fight with Luke but she was determined to stand he ground. Luke hadn't tried calling her since Tuesday, the night of the fight. 'He's just as stubborn as I am,' she thought to herself.  
  
She left the house and went to the Inn. When she arrived there the first thing she heard was Sookie and Jackson arguing.  
  
"Jackson, you can not go up on that stage and perform poetry," Sookie yelled at him.  
  
"Why not? My poetry is good. You told me you liked my poetry. You weren't just telling me you liked it, were you?" he yelled back.  
  
"No, of course not I just...your poetry is an acquired taste, Jackson."  
  
"I don't care, I'm doing it," he said heading for the door.  
  
"But Jackson..." Sookie's voice trailed off as Jackson stormed off.  
  
"Jackson still determined to come out as a poet at the talent show?" Lorelai asked Sookie.  
  
"I can't get him to change his mind. Lorelai, he's going to embarrass himself."  
  
"Well sometimes people have to learn the hard way."  
  
"It's going to be the 'Kirk talent show debacle of 2001' all over again."  
  
"I don't think it will be that bad. After all, Kirk is still in the showcase, if anyone is going to cause the 'Kirk talent show debacle of 2005' it's going to be Kirk."  
  
"I guess you're right." Sookie looked at Lorelai for a second and notice she still wasn't quite herself. "Hey Lorelai," she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you talked to Luke yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. He hasn't tried calling me either so I don't know what's going on."  
  
"Well, just so you know," Sookie brought her voice down to a whisper, "he's been in a terrible mood for the last couple days."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he's kicking people out of the diner and generally just losing his patience with everyone. I went in yesterday and all I said was 'Hey Luke, how's it going' and he just grumbled something and walked away."  
  
"Well, if he's in that sort of mood it's his own fault."  
  
"I guess you're right, but Lorelai I really think you should talk to him."  
  
"Sookie..."  
  
"I'm not saying you need to apologize for anything but just talk to him."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "I'll think about it."  
  
"Good," Sookie walked off toward the kitchen leaving Lorelai alone to think.  
  
Meanwhile, Lane and Dave were sitting in the Gazebo talking during Lane's lunch break.  
  
"...So when we ran out of water balloons we filled up our water guns and started going after the freshmen. They never saw it coming," Dave told her remembering his college escapades.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Lane said less than enthused.  
  
"It was. I especially loved it when we got the kid who was wearing a 'Limp Bizkit' t-shirt because anyone who thinks it's okay to wear that in public deserves to be attacked by a bunch of guys with water guns.  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Are you okay, Lane?" he asked her. He could tell that something must have been bothering her. She had been acting a little off ever since he had shown up the other day.  
  
"I fine, just have a lot of stuff on my mind."  
  
"Oh, okay. Am I talking too much about school because if I am..."  
  
Lane cut him off, "No, no it's not that at all."  
  
"Oh, okay. Uhh...Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Oh okay, I respect that."  
  
"I mean, just not right now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have to get back to work," she told him.  
  
"I'll walk you back."  
  
He walked her back over to the diner and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him and he told her that he be back later so they could rehearse for the show. After he walked away she watched him for a few moments before heading into the diner. She knew what she had to do now. 


	10. Just Talk To Each Other, Already!

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I'm been busy and just haven't been in the frame of mind to sit down and write/type. I'll try and get another chapter out soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a shirt that says, "I'm With The Band" but I do not own these characters.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The day was now Friday and the following day was the Talent Showcase. Everyone in town was so excited and buzzing about all the routines that they were going to being doing and seeing.  
  
Rory drove home after her class that day and stopped by Luke's to get some coffee. Her mom was still at work so she didn't have to stop by to see her first. Plus, Rory wanted to go by Luke's and see how he was doing but seeing as though he and her mother weren't really speaking it was better that Lorelai not know first.  
  
Rory entered the diner and the bell rang behind her. The only other person there was Kirk and he was just drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book about interpretive dance.  
  
Rory went up to the counter and sat down. Luke came out from the back where he was and saw he sitting there.  
  
"Hey Luke," Rory greeted.  
  
"Rory, hey. Coffee?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
He went grabbed a cup for her and poured her come coffee.  
  
"So," Rory said, "how have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine. Busy, you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Luke, you know she misses you," Rory said sympathetically.  
  
Luke let out a sigh and turned his head and stared at the wall not able to make eye contact with Rory. He wasn't sure of what to say to her. He knew that Lorelai told her what happened between them and looking back on it, he knew it was his fault for getting so upset. Finally he looked over at Rory and said, "I miss her, too."  
  
"What do you think you're going to do?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed again, "I've tried calling her but she doesn't want to talk to me so I'm just waiting it out. It's her move."   
  
Luke grabbed the coffee pot and went over to refill Kirk's cup. Really, he just didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
Rory drank a few sips of coffee and looked at her watch. She needed to head to the house so she could meet Lorelai there to rehearse. She took one last sip of coffee and got up. Luke was back behind the counter by then. She looked at him and said, "She'll come around. It will be okay." Then Rory left. Luke stood there really just wanting to believe her.  
  
Rory got back to the house a few minutes before Lorelai got home. She was in her room when Lorelai burst through the house.  
  
"Are you here, Blanche?" Lorelai yelled out.  
  
"I'm here, Jane," Rory called back.  
  
Rory emerged from her room and saw Lorelai already going through the box of outfits and wigs for their routine.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said, "I asked Sookie if we could use that wheelchair that she got when she broke her foot after the terrible exploding wedding cake incident that happened five years ago..."  
  
"Ah, the Eastwood wedding. They were an odd couple. Always wearing matching shirts," Rory said.  
  
"They weren't the Eastwood couple. Those were the Kendall couple. The Eastwood couple was the one that used their dog as the ring bearer."  
  
"Oh, right. That was an strange wedding."  
  
"Yeah, even the minister was like 'Whoa, what the hell is wrong with these kids?' You know it's not a promising match when the minister is questioning it."  
  
"This is true."  
  
Lorelai handed Rory her dark wig and went rummaging through the box of stuff. Rory looked at her not sure whether or not she should mention that she saw Luke today. She let out a deep breath...  
  
"Hey mom,"  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai with one hand holding a blonde wig and the other holding sheet music.  
  
"I saw Luke today."   
  
"Oh," said Lorelai who quickly looked down into the box.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, how is he?"  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
"No, Rory. Lie to me and tell me he's joining the cast of 'CSI'. Of course, be honest."  
  
"He looks really sad, mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wish you would talk to him."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Really, mom. If you had seen him..."  
  
"Rory, I..." Lorelai was at a loss for words. Finally she said, "I don't know what to do. I need to think about it before I do anything. It's not like I don't want to talk to him. It's just...hard."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Here," Lorelai handed Rory a birdcage, "we need that as a prop."  
  
Rory took the birdcage and placed it on the table with other random prop pieces. She looked over at her mother who was once again looking through the box. She looked so sad even though she was pretending not to be. Rory could tell.  
  
In Lorelai's head she knew that what Rory said was true. She needed to talk to Luke. She just needed to figure out what to say to him.  



	11. Coke Machines and Phone Humor

Disclaimer: I only own what I can afford. I can not afford these characters. Therefore, they are not mine.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Lorelai and Rory went to Friday Night Dinners at the Gilmore Mansion and told Emily and Richard all about what they were planning to do for the talent show.  
  
"Oh I think I know that movie," Emily asked, "Is that the one with Betty Davis and Olivia de Havilland?"  
  
"No mom," Lorelai responded. "You're thinking of 'Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte.' 'What Ever Happened To Baby Jane?' has Bette Davis and Joan Crawford playing sisters."  
  
"I thought Bette Davis and Joan Crawford didn't get along," Richard replied. "They had some sort of long standing Hollywood rivalry. Why would they do a movie together?"  
  
"I don't know, dad. I wasn't there to ask Bette what she was thinking." Lorelai looked at Rory and asked her, "Did you ever hear the story about how Bette Davis put a coke machine in Joan Crawford's dressing room when they were filming the movie?"  
  
"No, why would she plant a Coke machine in a dressing room?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, Joan Crawford was once married to some bigwig over at the Pepsi company. Anyway, he had recently died before filming started. Bette and Joan detested each other so much that Bette had a Coke machine placed in Joan's dressing room just to tick her off."  
  
"Lorelai, that's a terrible story. For goodness sake, the woman's husband died," Emily said to her.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yes mother, it was a terrible thing to do. Pass the potatoes," she said to Rory.  
  
Rory passed the bowl of potatoes over to Lorelai and smirked at her. Lorelai smirked backs  
  
"So, Lorelai," Emily asked, "how is Luke doing?"  
  
Lorelai's smirk faded and she looked sown at her plate. "Oh, he's fine," she said quickly.  
  
"Is he? Well, that's good. You should invite him for Friday night dinner, again. I think he enjoyed it last time."  
  
"Oh yeah, Luke gets his kicks at have anxiety attacks before dinner?  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, mom."  
  
They finished dinner and after some small talk about Yale and the Inn, Lorelai and Rory headed back to their house.  
  
"So," Rory said while Lorelai was driving home, "When exactly do you plan on talking to Luke? Soon might be good, you know. Seeing as though Grandma asked him to dinner. He can't really come if you guys aren't talking."  
  
"Sure he can," Lorelai said. "He can go have dinner with my mom and I'll eat at the diner."  
  
"Mom."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, good. It's about time."  
  
Rory smiled to herself while Lorelai kept her eyes on the road.  
  
When they got home Lorelai headed upstairs and Rory went to her room. She closed her door and no sooner had she done that, her cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello," she said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, I need to talk to you," the voice said.  
  
"Hey Lane. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Yes. No...well, I don't know," Lane sounded flustered.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Rory asked her.  
  
"I mean...I don't know what I mean. I just need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, umm...do you want me to come over or do you want to come over here and talk."  
  
"I'm actually outside your house right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I sat on the porch until I caught sight of your mom pulling up so I moved to the side of the house until I saw you come in."  
  
"You know, you could of just stayed on the porch. We wouldn't care if you were there."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't want it to look like I had been waiting for you all night."  
  
"But you just told me you have. And how are you calling me from outside? You don't have a cell phone."  
  
"Oh, I'm on your cordless?"  
  
"My cordless?"  
  
"Yeah, I took the hidden spare key and let myself in and took the cordless outside so I could call you."  
  
"You came into my house, took my phone, waited outside and called me on my own phone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory let out a deep breath. "Come to the door and I'll let you in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both hung up their phones and Rory headed to the front door to let Lane in. Lane handed Rory the cordless phone and headed toward Rory's room. Rory put the phone back and followed Lane into her room.  
  
"So, what's going on with you?" Rory asked her.  
  
Lane was pacing in a small circle in. She stopped pacing and looked up at Rory. "I'm going to break up with Dave," she said.  
  
"Oh," Rory said surprised, "okay but can I ask why?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's too hard to be with him now," Lane told her. "I see him now and while I still think he's a wonderful guy I just...I just can't stay in this relationship anymore. When I'm with him all he talks about is how great school is and how much fun he has with his new friends and his new life, and I'm so glad he's doing well but, Rory, he lives so far. It's too hard to go on like this. It's not fair to either of us. I just don't know how to tell him." Lane sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.  
  
Rory sat down next to her and put a shoulder around her. "You just need to be upfront with him," she told Lane.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lane said as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"It will be okay," Rory told her.  
  
"I know. It's just so hard to let go of someone."  
  
"I know, Lane. I know." Rory whispered.

* * *

Author's Note: I heard that story about the coke machine somewhere before. I'm not sure how true it is, but I thought it was pretty damn funny. There were also stories about how Joan Crawford would put weights in her pocket, that way when Bette Davis had to drag her it would really strain her back. Gotta love those old Hollywood rivalries.  
  
Author's Note 2: Just to clarify, Rory got Lane's call on the cell phone. Lane used the cordless phone from inside. I know someone got confused about that so in case anyone else was wondering, there you go.  
  
AN3: Thanks to M. Mouse for pointing out an error in one of my past chapters. 


	12. Rocker Chicks Cry, Too

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Talent show goodness, hopefully, will be coming soon.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and no amount of wishing will make them mine.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter 12  
  
After Lane had left Rory, she headed back to the apartment. As she was walking down the street toward her place she noticed a figure walking the other way. As the figure got closer she recognized who it was.  
  
"Hey," the person said to her.  
  
"Hey, Dave," she said rather solemnly.  
  
"I just went to your apartment to see you but Brian said you were out."  
  
"Yeah, I had stopped by Rory's after work."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Dave was staring down at the sidewalk and Lane was looking to the right of her, straight ahead.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
They took a seat on a bench nearby. Dave waited patiently for Lane to say something, but although she initiated this conversation she felt at a loss for words.  
  
"Lane," Dave started, "What did you want to say to me? I mean, there's obviously something on your mind. I noticed that there was an 'Offspring' album left in the living room and I just want to let you know that if you are going through some kind of phase that makes you feel the need to listen to 'The Offspring' then I'm here for you. No one should ever go through that kind of phase."  
  
"First of all, that's Brian's album. Second of all, we were using it as a coaster for our drinks," Lane told him.  
  
"That's a relief," Dave responded.  
  
There was another awkward silence but this time Lane was the one to break it.  
  
"Dave," she said, "there is something I want to talk about."  
  
"Okay," he said.   
  
She took a deep breath, "You know that I think you're a great guy and I will always think of you as a great guy. I mean, you put yourself up against my mother and lived to tell about it. I just think that, well, with you being gone so much and having this life away from here, I just think...I mean...I..."  
  
"Lane, what are you trying to say?" Dave asked her.  
  
"I'm trying to say that," she took another deep breath, "maybe we should start just being friends. "  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" he asked, his voice raised slightly.  
  
"I just think that it would be best for both of us?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Dave it's not fair to keep this relationship going when we are so far from each other. What if you met someone else? I don't want to be the thing holding you back."  
  
"You're not holding me back, Lane. I can't believe you're saying this."  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you. You have to understand my point of view. Do you understand how hard the last year and a half has been for me? You're not here Dave. I'm here alone and you are off at school living your life. You can't possibly know what I'm going through." Lane was close to tears as she spoke.  
  
"So my life's perfect, is that what you're saying?" Dave sounded upset and confused, at the same time.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying."  
  
"Is there someone else then?" he asked her.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"God, Lane. I just don't understand."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dave," she was now at full tears.  
  
He looked at her for a moment. He stood up and looked away toward the road.  
  
"I'm going to go," he told her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to him, once again.  
  
He looked at her one more time and turned away and started to walk back toward his parents' house. Lane stayed sitting on the bench and let the tears fall. 


	13. There's A Storm Cloud Over The Diner

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did own them I would be shopping right now.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Saturday finally arrived and everyone in town was enthusiastic about the talent show. Well, almost everyone. Neither Luke nor Lane were particular happy about it. Different reasons, of course. Needless to say, the Diner wasn't exactly a joyous place to be that morning.  
  
"Luke," Kirk called out. "Luke!"  
  
"What do you want Kirk?" Luke yelled at him from behind the counter.  
  
"My eggs are over easy, I wanted them scrambled."  
  
"Luke, I need a refill," called out Taylor.  
  
"Luuuke," called out Miss Patty.  
  
Since everyone was particular antsy that day and Luke was particularly irritable so that mix was never good.  
  
"Lane, take the coffee pot and refill anyone's cup that needs it," Luke told her.  
  
Lane got the coffee pot and went over to Taylor and refilled his cup.  
  
"Well, service today is abominable. I've been waiting four minutes for this refill."  
  
"Sorry Taylor", Lane said, "We're very busy."  
  
"Well, there's no excuse for poor service."  
  
Lane walked away and was stopped by Miss Patty.  
  
"Lane, honey. You look tired. Did you get enough sleep?" she asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, Miss Patty," Lane responded.  
  
"Are you sure? Is there anything you need to talk about?"  
  
"No, really. Thanks but I'm fine."  
  
Lane refilled Miss Patty's cup walked away and noticed Luke was arguing with Kirk.  
  
"Kirk, you asked me for over easy. I made you over easy," Luke told him  
  
"No, I asked you for scrambled and you made me over easy," Kirk replied back.  
  
"I know what I heard, Kirk."  
  
"But it's Saturday and I always have scrambled eggs on Saturday."  
  
Lane went over to the two of them put the coffee pot on the table and took a fork.  
  
"You want scrambled eggs, Kirk?" she yelled at him.  
  
"Uhh...yes."  
  
"Here," she proceeded to take the fork and chop up the over easy eggs. She handed him the plate. "Enjoy," she said.  
  
Luke and Kirk just stared at her. Kirk took the plate and sat back down and stared at his plate for a moment. He took the fork and took a bit.  
  
"Mmm, not bad," he said to himself.  
  
Luke went over to Lane who was back behind the counter getting napkins.  
  
"Lane, what just happened there?" Luke asked.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just lost patience. It won't happen again."  
  
"If it hadn't been Kirk I might have gotten upset but since it was I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"And he did order over easy."  
  
"I know," she replied.  
  
"Luuuke," someone called out.  
  
"Does it ever end?" he said gruffly to himself.  
  
"Sometimes it does," Lane said to herself.  
  
Lane heard the bell jingle from the door. She looked up to see who came in. It was Rory. She entered the diner and took a seat up at the counter.  
  
"Hey Lane," she said.   
  
"Hey," Lane replied.  
  
Rory immediately saw that something was wrong with Lane  
  
"Lane..." Rory started to say.  
  
"I broke up with Dave last night," Lane whispered to her.  
  
"Oh, Lane. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Lane sighed to herself, "I have to get over to clean off those tables so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay," Rory said watching Lane as she went off to clear tables.  
  
Luke went over to the cash register and put some cash in.  
  
"Hey Luke," Rory said to him.  
  
"Rory, hey. Coffee?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please. Actually two to go." Rory asked knowing Luke would know the other was for Lorelai and argue with her about it.  
  
"Two?" he asked. "Is one of these for her."  
  
"No, they are both for me."  
  
"Uh huh." Luke knew that one was for Lorelai. Whenever Luke and Lorelai had a fight Rory would try to get Lorelai coffee and Luke would always tell her 'no' but his heart wasn't in it to argue today. He took two cups and filled them up.  
  
"Here," he said and handed them over.  
  
"Oh," Rory said surprised.  
  
"Do you need anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh...No, thanks." she told him  
  
"Okay," Luke said and walked away.  
  
Rory got up and placed a couple dollars on the counter. She turned to leave and while she was heading toward the door she looked over at Lane who was busily clearing all the tables and then she looked over at Luke who was taking someone's order. They both looked so down. Rory knew better than anyone what it was like to feel miserable because of love. Or, in Rory's case, what she mistook for love. Everyone around her seemed unhappy and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
This all had to end and it had to end that night. One way or another 


	14. First Love Is A Bitch

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Only the scenarios I place them in.  
  
Author's Note: Another short chapter. Been busy so I'm trying to crank them out when I get the chance. I always feel the need to separate the L/L storyline from the L/D storyline because there's only so much angst I can write in one sitting. The L/D storyline is wrapping up and the last few chapters will focus on L/L and the talent show.  
  
Thanks to all the reviews. They are so encouraging.

* * *

Sing For Me  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Lane headed back to the apartment after her shift ended. The night before she told the guys that she decided that she didn't want to perform in the talent show. They didn't understand why but Lane stood firm on not performing so Zack and Brian gave in.  
  
"Does Dave know we aren't performing anymore?" Brian asked her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he does," she replied solemnly.  
  
Imagine her surprise when she opened the door to her apartment that afternoon and saw Zack, Brian, and Dave sitting around with their guitars. They saw her come in and the room went quiet.  
  
"What's going on here," Lane asked trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with Dave.  
  
"Dave came by and said that he didn't know we weren't performing, Lane," Zack said to her.  
  
"Yeah, no one sent me that memo," Dave said. His gaze was on his guitar as he spoke.  
  
"You still want to perform with us?" Lane asked Dave.  
  
Dave stopped staring at his guitar and looked up at Lane. "Yeah, I do," he said earnestly.  
  
"Okay," Lane said, "Well, I guess f you guys really want to perform that bad, I guess I'm in."  
  
"Great." replied Zack. "Umm, did we ever pick out a song?"  
  
"Not really. We had a lot of arguments about it, though. We really should have planned this out sooner" Brian said.  
  
"It's not very rock and roll to plan, dude." Zach replied. "Crap, let's just pick a song and perform it. We can perform most of our songs in our sleep so it's not like we need to plan."  
  
"It's always good to know what you're doing before you do it," Brian told him.  
  
"Stop talking like that before I start calling you 'mom.' Not cool, man."  
  
Lane sat down and looked over at Dave who started staring at his guitar, again. It was obvious to her that neither Zack nor Brian knew about what had happened between her and Dave the night before. What she couldn't figure it out was why Dave showed up. Zack and Brian were busily strumming their guitars and arguing. Lane got up and went next to Dave.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
He got up and they headed toward her room and she closed the door behind them.   
  
"Call my crazy," she said, "but I figured you would never want to see me again, let alone play in the same band."  
  
Dave took in a deep breath and once again started avoiding eye contact with her. It was harder than he thought it was going to be to talk to her.  
  
"You were right," he finally said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everything you said was completely valid on your side. You have a right to be happy and I'm sorry you haven't been."  
  
"That's not you're fault."  
  
"Maybe not, but after I left you last night I did a lot of thinking and I realized that maybe it's better that we try that whole 'let's be friends' thing, however clichéd that it may sound."  
  
Lane let out a small smile, "But you still want to play with me?"  
  
"Just because we aren't going out anymore doesn't mean I don't think you're a kick ass drummer."  
  
Lane's smile widen a bit. He gave her a light hug and stepped back. They looked at each other for a brief moment.   
  
"Let's get back out there," she said to him.  
  
Lane and Dave let the room and joined Zack and Brian. Lane knew that she had done the right thing and was relieved that Dave thought so, too. She could feel her spirits lift, as we speak. 


	15. Fights and Traumatizing Small Children

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taking me so long to get chapters posted. I wrote most of this a couple week ago but stopped when I got stuck on a scene that's not even in this chapter. Hopefully, it won't take me as long to get another chapter up but I still haven't worked that scene out properly in my head. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Sing For Me

Chapter 15

Lorelai was in the living room getting a bag of stuff together for the talent showcase. She and Rory were going to walk over to the town square were Taylor had a small stage built especially for the show. If any of the acts needed to get ready for their performances they were to do so in Miss Patty's studio. Lorelai thought that they should put their costumes, wigs, and make-up on at the house but Rory absolutely refused to be seen walking the streets looking like their characters.

"But it will be fun," Lorelai told her. "Think of all the small children that will run away from us."

"As much as I enjoy traumatizing small children the answer is still no," Rory said.

"You never let me have any fun."

They picked up their bags and proceeded to walk toward Miss Patty's.

"Hey, is Paris still coming by?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she's going to meet us there. Apparently, she's bring a camera and a voice recorder so she can take note of all the mentally unstable events that take place."

"If Paris wants to do a study on the mentally unstable why doesn't she just look in the mirror?"

"She would start conflicting with herself."

"Aw."

Lorelai and Rory arrived in the town square and caught site of all the activity going on. Taylor was yelling at someone about lighting, Miss Patty was showing the Larson twins how to spin in a circle without tripping over each other, and Kirk was reading a piece of paper trying feverishly to memorize the words.

The girls past by the diner and Lorelai quickly glanced in to see if she could see Luke which she did. He was behind the counter counting out money from the register. She adverted her eyes so Rory wouldn't see that she was looking. However, Rory did notice.

"You told me you were going to talk to him today," she said to Lorelai.

"Did I?" Lorelai said.

"Yes, you did." Rory responded.

"Huh."

"Don't start talking like you took lessons at the 'Jess Mariano School of Communications,' you need to talk to him."

"Fine," Lorelai said. She took the bag she was carrying on her shoulder and gave it to Rory. "Here, take this over to Miss Patty's. I'll meet you over there in a bit."

Rory smiled at her, "Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Rory walked toward Miss Patty's studio and Lorelai backtracked toward Luke's. He was closing early, most likely because everyone in town was going to the talent show. She took a deep breath and entered the diner.

Luke had just finished counting the register out when she entered. He looked up at her but didn't say anything. She looked like she was at a loss for words, herself.

"Hey," she finally said.

"Hey," he said back.

There was an awkward silence. Luke looked down at the counter and Lorelai took a moment to stare off at one of the stools. Neither wanted to be the first to speak but a person can only stare off at diner furniture for so long.

Finally Lorelai looked back up at Luke and said, "What are we doing?"

"Excuse me," Luke responded.

"What are we doing? God, Luke we've been dating for eight months now and we have one stupid little argument and all of a sudden we stop talking to each other."

"I wasn't the one to stop talking. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't listen."

"Why should I listen, Luke? You got angry with me and for what? Because I asked you a few questions."

"That's the problem, Lorelai. You always ask questions. You always want to know more than I want to say. If I want to tell you something, I'll tell you when I'm ready, damn it."

"See that's not good enough for me. That is a piss poor excuse."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is a relationship. If I want to ask you something I should be able to without worrying that you're going to get all defensive on me."

They stopped speaking for a few moments again. Lorelai turned and headed her the door. She was about to head out before she turned around to face him again,

"I don't know if this is going to work," she said to him.

"What?" he responded with surprise in his voice.

"I just don't know, Luke." Lorelai fought back a tear. "I uhh...I have to go." With that, Lorelai walked out of the diner leaving Luke there completely speechless.


	16. The Fruit Not The Color

Author's Note: Sorry it took forever for an update. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck (I am always the optimist). Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Nor will they ever be mine.

* * *

Sing For Me

Chapter 16

Lorelai walked away from the Diner and met up with Rory at Miss Patty's.

"Hey," Rory called out to her, "How did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Lorelai said softly to her.

Rory sensed the sadness in Lorelai's voice so she backed off asking for any information at that moment. "Mom, do you still want to do this?"

Lorelai shook her head as if she was trying to snap herself back into action. She looked at Rory and put a smile on her face and said, "Yeah, of course I want to do this. We are going to get on that stage and show this town what crazy old broads we can be."

"If you take out the 'old' part I think that's information they already know."

"Yeah, well..."

Lorelai grabbed her costume and wig and she and Rory got ready.

When they finished changing they got outside right before the show was to start. Sookie was standing in front of the stage holding baby Davy who was sleeping. Lane and her band weren't far behind her, and Paris was also there sitting in a big lounge chair on the side, scribbling in her notepad with a camera next to her. She was no doubt noting any and all mental instability she saw.

Lorelai pointed to Paris, "So she really came."

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Does she not have anything better to do?"

"Well, she got into counting how many blatant scenes of homoeroticism there was in 'The Lord of the Rings' but I was able to convince her that behavior like that wasn't going to make her any friends anywhere except in internet forums."

"Yeah, well tell her that if she really wants to see a show with lots of homoeroticism she should watch 'Everwood.'"

"Mom..."

"I'm just saying."

They came up to Sookie who was nervously looking over at Jackson who was standing next to the stage.

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said to her, "you doing okay?"

"No. Yes. No. I...Lorelai, he's going to embarrass himself up there."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Sookie," Rory reassured her.

"I read his poem last night," Sookie told them.

"And..." Lorelai asked.

"And," Sookie shifted her feet," It's about oranges. The poem is about oranges."

"The color orange?" Rory asked.

"No, the fruit," Sookie responded.

"Jackson's poem is about the fruit?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so bad."

"Ah, Sookie. It's not going to be that bad." Lorelai said that to Sookie with every intention of making it sound like she was talking about Jackson's poem but her voice sounded a little sad as she said it. Lorelai turned around to look back but turn back around when she didn't see the person she wanted to see behind her.

"I hope not." Sookie said than looked at Lorelai and noticed she didn't looked thrilled to be there. "Hey," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine."

Rory looked at Lorelai and looked back over a Sookie. She sighed and looked behind her to see what Lorelai had been looking at. That is to say, not been looking at. She didn't see anything but townspeople and Lane and her band. Rory looked at Lorelai with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm going to say hi to Lane really quick and wish her good luck. You gonna be okay?"

Lorelai smiled at her, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Rory walked away and went over to Lane who was busy telling Zach that he shouldn't start breaking his guitar on stage.

Just then Jackson walked over to Lorelai and Sookie.

"Jackson, Hey." Lorelai said to him. "You all ready to get up there and Poetize?

"Doesn't poetize mean to write poetry?" he asked her.

"Eh, whatever."

"I can't wait to get there," he told her. The nervousness came back to Sookie and she started shifting her feet again.

"Well, break a leg," Lorelai told him.

"Thanks," he said, "I really need to get back to the stage. I'm up first," the excitement in his voice was impossible to ignore. He gave Sookie a kiss on the cheek and Davy a kiss on the top of the head. "Daddy has to go on stage and poetize," he said to the sleeping baby.

"Good luck," Sookie called out to him. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..."

"Sookie, you're giving yourself an anxiety attack," Lorelai cautioned her.

"You're right it's just a poem, right. How bad could it be?"


	17. Sookie verus the Orange

So it only took me…seven months to update this fic. I can't say this chapter is my best work, but it's one of those awkward transitional chapters. Anyway, hopefully I'll try and update soon. And when I say soon, I mean in less than seven months.

Disclaimer: Ain't mine.

* * *

Sing For Me

Chapter 17

Taylor takes the stage and taps the mic.

"Testing. Testing. Ahem. Welcome, one and all to the Stars Hollow Talent Showcase! I am your Master of Ceremonies, Taylor Doose and tonight is going to be a real treat for everyone. Tonight many of our fine Star Hollow citizens are coming out and showing us their many talents. Talents, some of which I'm sure not everyone will enjoy, but just remember to clap no matter what."

Lorelai turns to Sookie. "Who lets Taylor speak at these things?" she asks.

"Anywho, up first to recite a work of orginial poetry is..." Taylor looks at the his index card. "Oh, Jackson Melville," he finally says.

A round of applause and whistles are thrown Jackson's way as he walks past Taylor and takes center stage.

"Good evening," Jackson says into the mic. "I would like to dedicate this poem to my wife, Sookie, who is the light in my life."

"Oh ,dear God," Sookie anxiously says.

Jackson grabs the mic off the stand.

"_I once found the perfect orange.  
But it's perfection pales in comparison to you.  
For no orange could possibly be as perfect as you.  
Even though, both you and the orange are good for me in your own different ways..._

"I'm not sure if this is really considered poetry," Lorelai says.

"Oh, dear God." Sookie says, once again.

"_You are the one that never falls off the tree,"_ he continues.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh, dear God," is the only thing at this point that Sookie seems to knows how to say.

"_I would never compare you to apples or peaches."_

"That's a relief," Lorelai deadpans.

"_Because apples have worms and peaches make you break out."_

"Oh, dear God."

"You know, it's actually kind of sweet," Lorelai whispers to Sookie.

"Sweet?" Sookie responds.

"In it's own odd little way, yes."

Sookie just sighs and turns back to watch Jackson.

"_For I would rather have one of you than all the oranges in the world. Thank you."_

Jackson took a bow and walked off the stage to scattered applause and a crowd of confused faces. He walked over to Sookie and Lorelai.

"So, what'd you think," he asked them.

"Jackson, that was really...something else," Lorelai tells him, patting him on the back.

"Sookie, what did you think?"

"It was great," she responded a little to quickly.

"You really liked it."

"Oh, yeah. Loved it."

Jackson smiled, "You know, I was so worried that you wouldn't like it. I mean, I was losing sleep. I thought you might think it was cheesy."

"You worried about whether I would like it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Jackson," Sookie's said with watery eyes, "that's so sweet. Yes, I did love it."

Lorelai just stares at her and tries to hold back a giggle. She watches as Jackson places his arm around Sookie and strokes the hand of a sleeping Davey. She sighs at the sight and her mind goes back to Luke.

Lorelai starts mentally kicking herself. She begins to wonder how the hell she could have told him that their relationship might not work out. Lorelai knew they just hit a bump in the road. She knew that Luke was the one she wanted to be with. 'What am I going to do,' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Luke had been standing behind his counter, cleaning up. He'd look up occasionally to see the crowds of people standing outside. He threw his towel down on the counter and headed outside. He leaned back on the door to the diner and looks around. He can saw Jackson on stage, saying something about...oranges? He scans the crowd over and sees Lorelai standing next to Sookie. Even all dolled up like a crazy woman, he still thought she looks beautiful. He had to make things right with her. He quickly turned, and went into the diner and rushed up the stairs. He knew what he had to do.


	18. You're My Wonderwall

Author's Note: Yeah…uh…I know I suck for not updating this in what? Eight months. Really, it was a mix of me just not liking the last few chapters I wrote, writing myself into a corner with this storyline, and the fact that life, generally, gets in the way. This chapter will put an end to the story and, I think, I shall retire from fan-fiction. Eh, it's not really for me. Special thanks to anyone that encouraged me in the writing of this story with the reviews they sent me. I'm sorry I suck for not finishing it earlier. Truth be told, I never thought I would finish it, but what the hell. Here goes…

Here it comes, the mother of all OOC chapters…

* * *

Sing For Me 

Chapter 18

Luke ran, deciding that it was wisest not to think too hard about what he was going to do. That way, he wouldn't back out.

He opened the door to his apartment, grabbed his guitar, and rushed down stairs.

Meanwhile, at the show…

Taylor takes the stage, holding a big clipboard.

"Well, thank you, Jackson, for that, uh, rousing performance. Up next is…" Taylor looks at his clipboard, "…Kirk. Next up is Kirk."

"This should be good," Sookie whispered to Lorelai.

"Yeah, fantastic," Lorelai said, somewhat distraught.

Kirk starts to walk toward the stage from the back of the crowd, holding in his arms, two very large chairs, a fish net, and a stuffed teddy bear.

"What the hell is he going to do," Lane asked Rory.

"I think he going to…uh, perform, some…hmmm…yeah. I got nothing," Rory replied.

Out of the corner of Rory's eye she saw a figure rush out toward Kirk."

"Luke?" she said.

"Huh?" Lane asked.

"What is Luke doing?"

Sookie nudge Lorelai, who had been looking the other way. "Hey, why is Luke pushing Kirk out of the way?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai turned her head and saw Luke, holding his guitar, and arguing with Kirk about going onstage.

"What the…" she said.

Luke grabbed the giant teddy bear off the two chairs Kirk was carrying and threw it into the road.

"Hey!" Kirk yelled, throwing the chairs down and running to his teddy bear.

Luke took the stage and looked out on the faces staring back at him in wonder. He was nervous, and backing out wasn't an unappealing thought. It also, wasn't an option.

Lorelai was stunned. She stared up at the stage, never taking her eyes off Luke.

Luke approached the microphone.

"Uh, hi," he said into it. "I made an ass of myself, recently. And to make it up, I uh, I thought I would play a song that, uh, that I kind of like. It's, uh, yeah, here it goes."

Luke sat down on the stool on stage and brought the guitar up to him. Lorelai, meanwhile, has dropped her jaw down so far that it has hit the ground and small animals now inhabit it.

Not really, but you probably knew that.

Anyway, Luke pauses for a moment, trying to grasp onto what he was doing. No one in the audience dared to move or say anything. Finally, Luke strummed a couple notes on the guitar, before playing commenced.

And to the shock of everyone, he sang.

Yes, Luke Danes sang.

Luke can sing.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before   
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Luke finished playing a few more chords of the song, and ended his concert debut. He sat there, having finish and felt, almost dizzy.

Then that's when it happened…

Applause.

Mass amounts of applause.

Lorelai was standing, trying to make sense of what she had just scene. Sookie looked at her. "Lorelai," she said. But no sooner had Sookie said her name, Lorelai dashed off to the stage.

Luke was standing there, still, looking like he wanted to get off, but Taylor had gone up to him and was asking about how he had to time to learn to play such a hell-raising instrument like the guitar.

Lorelai ran up the stairs, and Luke caught her eyes. She walked quickly toward Luke, pushed Taylor to the side, and threw herself into his arms, kissing him, hard and deeply.

They must have forgotten where they were because Taylor had to start making coughing noises to make them stop.

They ended the kiss but held on to each other. Lorelai looked up at Luke, and whispered a "thank you" into his ear.

He whispered back, "I wanted to sing for you."

This made Lorelai beam and tears formed into her eyes.

"I love you," she said.

Luke looked back at her and replied, "Yeah, I know. But just in case you were wondering, I love you, too."

Lorelai laughed and kissed him, again.

They parted and Luke looked at her with curiosity.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing. It's just…"

"Luke?"

"Your make-up…"

Lorelai laughed. "My skit with Rory is coming up soon."

"Oh, thank God. Because, I love you and all, but that make-up is seriously freaking me out."

"You're sweet. And just for that comment, you can be in the skit with us."

"Huh. No."

"Hmmm…yes."

"Lorelai…"

"Uh, excuse me," Taylor interjected, "this inappropriate amount of public affection is fine and dandy, however, we have a talent show to go on with."

"Sorry, Taylor," Lorelai said as she and Luke walked off the stage.

"Ahem, anyway," Taylor said," Let's get on with the show. Our next act is a group of young people who practice songs about things your children shouldn't know about, but since this is an 'all inclusive' show, here now to perform is Alien Hemp."

"That's Hep Alien, Taylor," Lane said as she got on stage.

"Yes, uh, Hep Alien," he said carelessly.

As Lane and her band started playing, everyone in the audience watched on.

Everyone, that is, but the couple off to the side of the stage, one in a bad, blonde wig, the other holding a guitar in one hand and the girl in the other.

Because people in love will do crazy things.

They'll even sing for you.

The end!

* * *

Author's End Note: The song Luke sang was "Wonderwall" by Oasis. I don't know whether Luke would know that song or not, but for the sake of arguement, he does. 

Thanks, again, to everyone who read this.


End file.
